


Anger Management

by SilenceoftheSolitude



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceoftheSolitude/pseuds/SilenceoftheSolitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The goal wasn’t to prevent great discoveries to be made, that was just a side effect; it was all about unnerving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to me randomly, because Jack and Daniel are always fun to watch.
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringment intended.

 

This time he wouldn’t be the one cracking. He couldn’t, he had to fight it. Even if it had been more than half an hour, even if he hadn’t accomplished anything in that time (which was definitely precious time), he couldn’t  and wouldn't just let Jack win. _Again._

He scribbled some notes on the first blank paper he found on his desk, not wanting to write something which made absolutely no sense at all on his day’s work, but at the same time not wanting to give _him_ the satisfaction of having his plan succeed. The fact that it had actually succeeded had little to no importance as things stood. It was a matter of appearances.

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel feigned to be working in a fantastic way, as if he had trained overnight. _Mmmmh, maybe he did_. This didn’t solve the problem, however. If Daniel wasn’t irritated it wasn’t funny. Because the goal wasn’t to prevent great discoveries to be made, that was just a side effect; it was all about unnerving him.

He checked the time on his wrist watch. More than half an hour had passed, maybe it was time to change tactic, although he wasn’t sure how. But then it hit him.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course it’d hit him, it always did. _That damn strap on that damn watch!_ He knew how much it got on his nerves; it was strange that he hadn’t thought about it earlier. Right now, Daniel was rethinking the whole ‘ascended’ thing. Maybe leaving Earth to the wrath of Anubis would have solved his problem. It was really hard to think about all those lives that would have had been sacrificed in between when Jack found solace in playing with the strap of his watch – _really hard._ And to think it was all to get on his nerves…

 

* * *

 

 

He furrowed his brow in disbelief. Usually after a dozens of straps Daniel would leap at him, but watching his face it seemed to Jack as if he had reached a happy place. Maybe he was thinking of killing him. _Danny boy is getting nastier_. He would have to tell Carter.

Now he had to think about something new to get to him. _Uff_ , he definitely didn’t want to get in the lab. It was funnier when he could do it from the doorway. But some things deserved some effort, so off he went.

 

* * *

 

 

He heard the footsteps and knew that something bad was coming. He could have just given in, really, but for once in his life he didn’t want to lose at all costs. Not to Jack he didn’t. He made sure that his nonsensical translations were out of sight and that any breakable object was out of reach. Thankfully he was working on photos, so his desk wasn’t full of rare invaluable artifacts. He would have snapped had it been the case, not wanting to lose something of unthinkable value over some trifle war.

The thing that unsettled him most was the fact that Jack still hadn’t opened his mouth, _if only he knew_ … yes, Daniel would have definitely lost it if he had opened it.

 

* * *

 

 

He considered his options. Asking questions would have bugged him, probably drove him nuts after a couple of words, but there wasn’t any fun in that. _What to do? What to do?_ He circled his table with a merry walk. As Daniel’s hands began to shake Jack knew he was about to succeed. He watched the photos on his desk, taking a couple in his hands feigning total indifference and unawareness, as if he wasn’t trying to make him snap.

 

* * *

 

 

And of course he had to pick the one he was trying to translate at the moment. _Well, a moment that’s approaching forty minutes, but still_ …

“Hey guys-”

“What?!” Daniel barked, finally releasing the tension that had been building up inside him since Jack had opened the door to his office. Only he released it at the wrong person.

“Wow, touchy.” Jack could barely hold himself together as he watched Daniel snap at Carter and her confused expression, “you know, Daniel, I think you should try asking Teal'c about Kel'no'reem; I'm told it does wonder for any anger issue you might have."

Daniel turned his head and watched him with a killing instinct; next time he ascended he would join Anubis in his plans to annihilate Earth, _yep. Definitely going to join Anubis._


End file.
